


desperation

by Anonymous



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Asexual Character, Drabble, Gags, Light Bondage, Light D/s, M/M, Multi, Oral, Other, Praise Kink, Sort Of Dirty Talk, Subspace, Voyeurism, distance dom zolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: assorted ZolfCelWilde drabbles
Relationships: Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom/Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32
Collections: Anonymous





	1. desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's good at it, ain't he," Zolf murmurs.

"How are you feeling, Cel?" Zolf asks calmly. Of course, he's not expecting them to reply; they had quickly learned that a gag was necessary whenever Cel was involved.  
They whine incoherently as Wilde moves smoothly behind them, sharp teeth on their ear.  
"He's good at it, ain't he," Zolf murmurs. Cel gasps in assent. Wilde chuckles, breathless and flushed. His hips move again and Cel makes a desperate, high-pitched sound; legs trembling, toes curling.  
"Shit, Zolf-" Wilde moans.  
"Steady, Wilde," Zolf chastises. He does love watching these two slowly break down like this. "Let's take our time with this."


	2. relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just relax, Mr Smith!"

"Just relax, Mr Smith!" Cel says teasingly, close to his ear. He gives a laugh that quickly devolves into a cut-off moan, back arching as far as it can as they hold his arms behind his back. Wilde grins and swirls his tongue again around the tip of Zolf's dick, just to watch his eyelids flutter.  
"That, that's- I'd be able to relax if- oh, _shit_ \- Wilde-"  
Zolf's hands spasm uselessly in Cel's grasp as they lazily mouth against his shoulder, enjoying his sweet broken sounds and the way he grinds in their lap, smirking as Wilde swallows him down.


	3. adoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Isn't he pretty like this, Zolf?"

"Isn't he pretty like this, Zolf?" Cel murmurs, tugging on the ropes that cross Wilde's body. Pulling him towards them, and he goes easily, swaying and pliant.  
"Beautiful," Zolf agrees, voice low and rumbling. "So good for us."  
Wilde's lips part in a shaky moan. Cel's hands run all over him, cataloguing, categorising. Tugging him this way and that, all while Zolf watches. The attention is overwhelming, intoxicating, and he can feel his thoughts start to slow, his mind gradually melting into compliance. Cel pulls him into a searing kiss, and he feels them smile against his lips.  
" _Good boy_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't mean for this to become a multi-chapter fic, but it got away from me somewhat. Hope you enjoyed, thanks for sticking around, etc etc. These three really have wormed their way into my mind.


End file.
